The Fighter
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: Could Tori and Shelby be twins OR are they combined into one person?
1. Chapter 1

The Victorious gang had seen a poster announcing Shelby Marx in a match. Rex said "I love that woman". Pretty much everyone agrees. Andre looked curiously at the poster and said "Doesn't Tori look exactly like Shelby Marx". "Yea they could be twins" said Robbie. "Speaking of Tori where is she?" said cat. "Oh she is at a doctor's appointment" said Trina walking quickly passed them.


	2. Chapter 2

The victorious gang was leaving to go to home. When Andre said "let's buy tickets to the Shelby Marx match". Everyone was murmuring with sayings of yeas and alrights. "But how are we going to get the money to pay for the tickets for all of us in time for the match" said jade. "Ok lets all go to my house to figure out a plan" said Andre. Then everyone separates to different directions. Later on in the day everyone except Tori was at Andre's house. "So where is your crazy grandma…..no offense" said Rex. Nah it's alright I'm lucky today she has her bingo night" said Andre. "But doesn't she like screams at everything and everyone in her sight" said beck. "yea your right so until she gets back lets start figuring out some ideas to make some money " said Andre. "Oh how about we baby sit kids said cat. "Well we could but then who is going to be watching the kids when one of us is out" said Robbie. "Oh I would, I love children!" said Cat. Then everyone except Cat imagined it and saw Cat losing the children with the house being on fire. Then everyone but Cat said "NO!" "Poo" said Cat as she pouted. Now let's keep on thinking we will come up with something" said Andre.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey I just noticed but where is Tori" said Robbie.

Well when I called her to come over she said she didn't feel good I didn't want to bother her" said Andre.

"Isn't it a little odd that Tori is sick" said beck.

"How so" said Jade.

"Well from how long we have known Tori when has she ever been sick" questioned Beck.

"Well there was that on time no that was Trina I guess your right" said Andre.

"See there is something weird going on with Tori "said Beck.

"Well we can always go to Tori's house and check on her if she really is sick like she says she is" said Jade.

Then the rest of the Victorious gang had now decided to go to Tori's house.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Victorious gang got to Tori's house they saw all the lights were on. "What is with all the lights do they have moths all around the house" said Robbie.

The rest of the gang turned their heads looking at Robbie oddly. "Oh cause moths are attached to lig-"Robbie was cut off by Jade saying "just shut it". "But?" said Robbie. "No just shut it" said Jade. "Ok I will shut it" said Robbie.

Then Andre rang the doorbell. Trina opened door and her eyes widened as she saw the Victorious gang in front of the house.

"Um guys what are you doing here" said Trina nervously. "We wanted to check up on Tori she said she was sick and we wanted to see if she was feeling any better" said Beck.

"Oh well come in and I will get Tori for you" said Trina as she let them in and went upstairs. They overheard some yelling and screaming with some saying like "What are they doing here and you have to hurry up" then there were some sounds like stomping and running.

Trina came back from upstairs. "Is everything ok up there" said Cat. "Yeah everything is fine and dandy Tori will be done in a few minutes" said Trina.

Tori came down stairs with a blanket around here, in her pjs , fuzzy slippers and looking sweaty and tired. "Whoa Tori I knew you were sick but I didn't think it was that bad" said Andre looking worried for his best friend.

"No I'm alright" said Tori as she coughed and sneezed. "Will you be alright" said Robbie. "Yea I just need some sleep that's all but what did you guys come here for" said Tori.

"Well we just wanted to see if you were feeling any better" said Beck. "Oh is that all? I just need some rest that's all I need and I should be fine for school tomorrow" said Tori as she sneezed again.

Then the rest of the victorious gang left saying "Feel better hope you get better soon" . After the door closed and the guys car was out of the driveway and on the road Tori and Trina started talking.

"You think they bought it" said Tori as she was taking off her pjs and underneath was a training outfit.

"Tori they had to of bought it you did so well you got your acting skills from me now go back to the basement and finish training" said Trina.

**BACK TO THE VICTORIOUS GANG**

"I don't buy it I think we have been tricked" said Jade. "Now why would they trick us" said Andre.

"It didn't seem right did you see they way Trina looked at us so nervously and with her eyes widened I'm telling you there is something suspicious going on" said Jade.

"It could have been that she was surprised to see us" said Cat. "But why would she be surprised to see us we always come to Tori's house unannounced" said Jade. They all thought about that as they were driving away from the Vega household.

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner I kept on drawing up blanks for a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"It could have been that she was surprised to see us" said Cat. "But why would she be surprised to see us we always come to Tori's house unannounced" said Jade. They all thought about that as they were driving away from the Vega household.

**Back to the Vega Household**

"Do you think they know something" said Tori. "Na they are oblivious" said Trina. "Now let's get you back to training for the fight with Betty Barlow" said Trina.

"Yea but what kind of name is Barlow from ugly bug eyed teeth planet" said Tori. "I have no idea but I think it's foreign" said Trina.

Then they started walking downstairs to the basement to help Tori train for her fight. As they went downstairs they didn't hear a car a coming into the driveway and someone running to the front door.

**Back to the Victorious Gang **

"I'm telling guys I don't believe in anything Tori and Trina had said to us" said Jade. "Now why wouldn't you believe them didn't you see Tori she looked sick to me" said Andre.

"Because my liar radar went off" said Jade. "You're liar radar?" questioned Robbie. "Yes my liar radar I can tell when someone is lying to me just by looking at them and their facial expressions" said Jade. "And beck you believe this" asked André to Beck.

"Well she could tell that Robbie was lying about being a vegan" said Beck. "Can we please stop bringing that up!" said Robbie annoyed.

Everyone else just ignored what Robbie had said to them. "So can we go back to the Vega house and double check if I was right" said Jade.

"Alright will go back" said Beck and turned back around to the direction of the Vega household. Beck had parked the car into the Vega driveway and jade went out the car and started running to the door.

The door was unlocked and the victorious gang went inside the house and found no one there. "Maybe no one is home" said Cat.

"Why would no one be home when Tori is sick "said Beck. "Wait do you hear that" said Jade.

They all stayed quiet and they heard sounds if HA HA HA YA as if someone was punching something. Then they all quietly went downstairs and surprised at what they saw….

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner I have been busy with school (HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

CartoonistGirl6

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**A/N: Sorry that I havent updated in a awhile I just have been busy with exams and school things! But I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time On The Fighter**: They all stayed quiet and they heard sounds if HA HA HA YA as if someone was punching something. Then they all quietly went downstairs and surprised at what they saw….The room was like an indoor Gym with weights, dumbbells, punching bags, mats, speed bags and there was even a boxing ring! With the song Fighter by Christina Aguilera was playing throughout the room.

After all that you put me through,  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger<p>

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Makes me that much stronger<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>It makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter  
>Made me learn a little bit faster<br>Made my skin a little bit thicker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<p>

_[Chorus]_

How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to see the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<p>

I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<p>

_[Chorus]_

You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<p>

_[Chorus]_

But that's not what shocked them the most what shocked them the most was that Victoria was beating the chizz out of that punching bag so much that it was tearing/ripping apart piece by piece.

"Now we have found out your little secret that you have been keeping from us Vega" said Jade slowly as she was walking towards Tori.

Tori let out a nervous laugh looked everywhere around the room without looking directing at everyone's eyes.

"What are you talking about Jade I didn't keep a secret from you guys" said Tori nervously. "That you…

**A/N: Srry that I haven't updated in awhile I been having writer's block and srry that it was soo short! **


	8. Anti-bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last time on the fighter**__ : " What are you talking about Jade I didn't keep a secret from you guys" said Tori nervously. " That you..."_

" That you LOOK exactly like Shelby Marx ! Are you guys twins or something!" Said Cat excitedly .

The victorious gang minus Tori and Cat face palmed at Cat's answer.

Tori took that as a way to find a better believe able lie. " Cat ! Like me and Shelby Marx could be twins we don't even have the same parents" Tori said rolled her eyes at Cat.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Tori and said to her " So what's up with all this sports equipment I highly doubt that your parents would use this large amount of equipment just to stay on shape" she said with her eyebrow raised.

" Yes of course not dont you guys remember that Trina takes martial arts even her kick dummy is down here" said Tori gestured to the dummy behind them.

" Ok then but why are you down here then if dont take martial arts" questioned Andre.

" Well my dad doesn't want his family to be defenseless even though he is cop so I'm am also learning martial arts to defend myself" said Tori actually telling the truth.

"So if you are just here by yourself who's that?" Questioned Beck at Marc the trainer who was trying to get out the basement as quickly/quietly as he could.

" Oh that's Marc our trainer Marc get over here will ya" said Tori.

Marc walked over to Tori and said " Yea Tori what do you need"

" My friends don't believe that you are our family's trainer would you like to demonstrate for them please" said Tori.

" Yea sure Tori " Marc nodded at her and started with the demonstration that consisted of flips, kicks , hits and several other things that (the author can't describe sooo use your imagination or think of the movies like karate kid so yea that works)

After the demonstration Tori looked at them and said to them " Ok so how do you believe me ".

Most of the answers were composed of yea, yes , pretty much.

" But I have one more question" questioned Robbie ( see what I did there god I'm a soo lame anyway back to the story)

" What is it Robbie " said Tori kind of getting annoyed with all the questions.

" I get with all this is about but who's the guy upstairs that greeted us inside your house" said Robbie.

" Oh that's Olivepillver he was guy my dad hired in case if the family was robbed or broken into that he would stop them" said Tori to them.

" What kind of name is Olivepillver? Said Andre.

" British/ I don't know ! Are we done with this infestation of come at me questions" said Tori.

"Alright ok then" said Andre raising has hands up in mock surrender.

" Now that you know that can you please leave as you can see I have training to do" said Tori trying to get them out of the basement.

After they got out of the house and started driving back to Andre's house Jade thought/said " If Vega was just learning martial arts why would she lie and say she was sick" .

That was wondering in the back of everyone else's minds as they were driving into the night.


	10. AN

**This is an author's note everybody sorry no new chapter**

**I wont to tell everyone that i wont update a new chapter until**

**I get reviews from the previous chapter because i wont your honest feedback on the chapter.**

**Also give me ideas on what should be included in a new chapter.**

**It's not that you are following , favoriting me and this story because i am very happy that you do that.**

**But I really would like your feedback on the new chapter.**

**3 or more reviews and I will update will a new chapter probably the next day or few hours I don't know all with timing.**

**If you give me new ideas to put in the story I will give that person a shout out in the new chapter.**

**Alrighty then Byeeeeee ~ ArtisticAngel6**


End file.
